Cotton Candy
by Tori Sohma
Summary: What happens when Axel gets Cotton Candy and leads Roxas out to a sercert spot. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY


**A/N: Okay so this is an one-shot for Axel and Roxas of Kingdom hearts 365/2 Days. I recently got obsessed with this game and couldn't beat a stupid boss in the game so I'm writing this. ALSO because AKUROKU DAY ^-^ For it I might write a couple short story's with their moments together and now here's the story. **

**NOTE; THIS IS A REVISED from the first one I posted so read it cause it has a lot of changes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom hearts, 1 ,2 or any of the other games or characters. **

**Cotton Candy**

"_His bright green eyes stared down at me grinning. His face was dangerously close to mine that I could smell him. Like charcoal but minty and spice. Then he leaned down and kissed my lips gently..."_

I woke up with a start, I was sleeping on one of the chairs in the library with a comic book on my lap. Blinking away sleep and the strange dream, my bright blue eyes widened as I looked down at the time. I was suppose to meet Axel at one o clock. It was now that time. I stood up knocking over the chair, disturbed Zexion (who was reading) with the bang. "Sorry Zexion! Do you know where Axel is?" I asked hopefully.

Zexion looked at me from behind his book. He was always quiet but really smart but I suppose that's how him and Demyx got along so well. The blue haired boy shook his head and I ran out before hearing. "Go ask Demyx or somebody...not me..."

I ran down the hallway looking for my redhead. Mine? where did that come from. Absorbed in my thoughts I bumped into somebody.

"ROXAS!" screamed somebody and then that person glomped me.

I looked up the the taller blonde with a mohawk. "Hey Demyx I...Can't...Breathe..." I coughed. That Demyx sure had a grip.

"Sorry!" He let go of me and I took a sharp breath. Happy to be able to breathe.

"Where's Axel?"

"Well Axel is in the kitchen. I got to go find Zexy now!" He grinned as he ran down the hall.

"_He's way too hyper" I thought. _"Demyx. Zexion is in his usual spot." I didn't hear his response while I walked towards the kitchen. I use to get lost in this place but now I don't. I never want to get lost again after what happened last time, I shuddered at the memory.

"Hey Roxy your late!" came a voice from ahead of me.

"Why must you always call me that?" I huffed. "I lost track of time. What did you want to meet me for anyways? A new mission?"

He grinned. He had something up to plan, not a good thing. Last time he had an idea he almost burnt my eyebrows off. Saix made him repair the kitchen from the fire and putting the blame on me too I had to help. It wasn't that bad though. We made it eventful.

I looked at him confusion in my eyes. "What are you planning?" It was more like a demand because once it involved fire it meant trouble with Axel.

He raised an eyebrow. "Now Roxy you don't trust me?" He pressed a hand to his heart. "Just close your eyes and you will see." He wouldn't stop grinning.

Of course I trusted him, but sometimes I don't really think I should. "Why should I?" I asked looking at him.

He laughed. "Because your adorable when you don't know whats going to happen."

I glared. "I am not."

He took out a blind fold. "It won't take that long. You will be happy if you wait till we get out there."

I glared and sighed giving in." Fine blindfold me, but you owe me later on."

He smiled at me. "Alright and I look forward to later on." he winked at me and blindfolded me.

"Where are we going." I asked as he started walking me to who knows where.

"Somewhere nobody can find us Roxy. Got it memorized?" Images started going though my mind, partly from my dream.

My cheeks flamed up good thing it was dark which I guessed. "W-What?" I stuttered. I knew he wouldn't do that with me but my mind was still imagining it.

Just ask soon as the darkness came the light came the same with no response from the red head. "Can I take the blind fold off now?" I asked getting impatient.

"Yeah you can Roxy."

I opened them and blinked from he sudden light. This wasn't the World that Never was. The grass was green and the sky was bright instead of Kingdom hearts hanging above us and the dark sky. I realized that we traveled though a portal to a field. Probably in one of the princess's land's or a random world, hopefully not Wonderland I couldn't take another meeting with that Cheshire cat. There was a blanket and then two things of something I didn't know.

Axel looked at my face and started laughing. "Hey Rox your face is red. What did you think we were doing?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"U-Um..." I stuttered. Looking down pretending the ground was so interesting to look at as I mumbled. "Shut it jerk."

Axel laughed. "Your adorable Roxy." He walked over to the blanket.

My eyes widen. "_He called me...adorable... wait no Roxas. He doesn't like you. Never will. Keep that in your mind. Your not suppose to feel this... your a nobody..."_

"Roxas!" his voice snapped me out of my own thoughts. "Come on over I got something good. Since we did so good on our mission yesterday and since the ice cream shop was closed yesterday." I frowned the icecream shop was on vacation so it wasn't selling anything yesterday and for today too.

I nodded and walked over. "What's this?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Cotton Candy" He grinned proud of himself for finding such a treat.

I picked up the stick with all the fluff on it. I licked a piece of it. "Mhm this is good Axel!" I smiled at him. Forgetting everything for a moment. He was staring at me with some sort of expression on his face.

He shook his head and nodded suddenly looking away and concentrated on the blue fluff on a stick

"Hey Axe what's wrong?" I used my nickname for him.

"Nothing nothing." He changed the topic. "Isn't this good?"

I nodded. "Yes it is. Where did you get them?"

"I was on a mission last week. I think I got them in Hollow Bastion or something." he smiled.

We ate in silence for a bit. "Hey a new twist. Instead of sweet and salty. It's sweet and sticky."

"Yes it is." He looked at me like he wanted to say something. He was going to but then closed his mouth right before he did.

"What?" I asked.

"If I tell you something don't freak okay?"

I nodded.

"I I... I …..like somebody..." He said nervously.

He is never like this. He says he likes somebody. My heart sank. It wasn't me. I'm plain old boring Roxas. It is probably somebody like Xion, or somebody he met on a mission. A girl too it has to be a girl. "Oh." was all I replied too caught up in my thoughts.

"Yeah...and and he's amazing." He was still looking at me. "He's cute, adorable."

I was starting to get annoyed. Doesn't he see how much I li- like. Just like as friends or more? I can't like him. Even though I know most of the people in the organization are gay. Still we don't have hearts. We could never love. But why do I feel this then. Why does it feel like something is breaking inside me? "Who is... he?" I asked. I don't like this feeling I have. It's aggravating me.

"Well he is um... Roxas look at me.." He said. I was angry but I don't know anymore, these feelings, or whatever they were. They confused me to no end.

I looked at him, with that the feelings came back. "_Maybe they are good ones...like happy, excited. I read about those before. Maybe I am feeling these." _ He was a little pinkest color. I didn't want to lose him to somebody else. I knew that when I quickly leaned in and kissed him. I didn't even think twice about it. I wanted him to be mine not somebody else's.

He kissed me back and I was truly happy. He pulled away and held my face in his hands. "Roxas I like you a lot.. more then you know...and I love you...even if nobody's aren't suppose to feel this way I do." His face was shocked from the kiss but all serious at the same time.

I smiled and kissed him never wanting it to end. "I love you too Axel... you too.."

"_I know I shouldn't feel this for him but that's okay. To think it started out as best friends having cotton candy..."_

**A/N: Okay so I found out Akuroku was suppose to be made a couple in the game but Disney was like: no!**

**So now I'm mad at Disney but happy cause it is akuroku day and at another anime con last year I am in a video of youtube. ^-^ Happiness. So you guys got this and so yeah. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY 3 YAY 4 pages. Including this A/N But still it's my record! I just had this idea. I wrote it in one day! I would have had it out this morning but I was too busy looking up akuroku at conventions and also soriku and sasunaru. Yeah I had to It was in my mind and it wouldn't leave. **

**I rewrote this bunches of times. One's where it didn't make since. One where Axel was taking Roxas out of ice cream, cotton candy, and then of course the yaoi part. I might just do another with Axel and Roxas the kitchen cleaning of what I mentioned. So give me motivation people! Bye! **

**review, and read and I will reply**


End file.
